This invention relates to a mechanism mountable on sewing machine for the purpose of moving a work material for stitching thereon words, patterns or monograms.
Prior art devices for monogramming or continuous patterning have been limited by the bight capability of the sewing machine. Thus, for example in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 49578/74 (Dec. 27, 1974, Taketomi) there is shown a device which may be operated by the needle bar of the sewing machine to feed a work material beneath a sewing needle in order to generate a continuous pattern having a width equal to the bight capability of the sewing machine.
In other prior art devices, a form of an embroidery hoop is utilized to support the work material beneath the sewing machine, and move the work material in the formation of larger patterns or writings. Such devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,581 and 3,734,038 of Ohara and Taketomi, respectively.
What is not disclosed in the prior art and what is required is a device which may be utilized to form enlarged continuous ornamental patterns for decorative purposes on articles of manufacture, or enlarged monograms or words and phrases thereon.